The Pendant
by Sano
Summary: Hiei's invited to Kurama's B-day party. B-say parties=people=dancing=beer (or sake in this case). Lets just say that fire demons and sake don't mix. Yaoi Kurama/Hiei


The Pendant

By: Sano

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the YYH characters mentioned here because they belong to Yoshihiro Togashi, Studio Pierrot and all the other people who helped produce this wonderful series. So don't sue me onegai.

Note: This fic is yaoi. So don't read this if you don't like M/M couples. I was inspired to write this because of a fic called 'Kurama no Tanjoubi no Purezento' by the great Katchan and added my secret ingredient. Sap. Just couldn't make a fic without it! *Grin*

*^^*

Hiei was sleeping on a tree outside the Minamino residence when he felt the familiar ki of his green-eyed lover come closer. Cracking open one eye, he could make out the Kurama's slim figure walking towards the tree he was sleeping in. 

The redhead stopped below the tree. "Hiei, come down here! I need to tell you something" Hiei sat up. "Hn?" Kurama sighed, "Just please come down here kudasai. I look like I'm talking to a tree" "Hn" The Jaganshi stood up and dropped down in front of Kurama. "What?" he was sleeping peacefully and he didn't like to be bothered. Kurama smiled and Hiei felt something light up in his chest. He ignored it and kept his best poker face. 

"My birthdays coming up in 3 days and I'm throwing a party, can you come?" He pleaded the fire demon with his eyes. Hiei snorted. "No" he said flatly, Kurama pouted. "Please come. It's only my close friends. There won't be many people. My parents will be away so no one will bother us and there will be lots of ice cream…" He trailed off; actually it was a real party. It never hurt to lie. Seeing for any reaction from his dark haired lover. "Please…for me…" That seemed to get him. "I'll think about it" Then he disappeared in a blur of black. Kurama let a triumphant smile overtake his face. He heard his mother call him and walked back to the house whistling happily. 

*^^*

Hiei stood on a tree branch outside of the Minamino residence, it was the day of Kurama's party and he was considering going inside or not. He could hear boisterous music coming from inside the house. He snorted; ningens had very stupid customs, why did they have to celebrate every time they turn a year older? It wasn't going to make any difference anyway. 

He went around the house and saw Kurama's bedroom window open. He jumped in and took off his cloak, laying it on Kurama's bed. Next he took of his boots, Kurama has this incredibly obsessive neat streak and he didn't want Hiei coming into his room with his boots dirty. 

He propped himself up on the pillows, letting him breath in the sweet smell of roses mixed with his own scent. He closed his eyes and let himself drift off to sleep.

*^^*

Kurama felt the dark flicker of Hiei's youki enter the house. He smiled as he looked around his friends; Yusuke and Kuwabara didn't seem to feel Hiei's youki. Neither does Shizuru, she was-as usual-smoking a cigarette and getting blitz by sake. Yukina and Botan were talking with each other and Keiko was beating Yusuke to a pulp for saying that she looked like she gained weight in the dress she was wearing. 

He felt an excited flutter in his stomach as he ran up the stairs to his room. He was delighted that Hiei came; he knew the fire demon didn't like social occasions, especially if there were ningens around, he reached the top of the stairs and opened the door to his bedroom, he saw his precious youkai sleeping on his bed propped up in the pillows. He crept over and slid his arms around Hiei's shoulders in a hug. Burying his face in the pine-scented scented hair, he sighed contentedly.

*^^*

Hiei felt slim arms wrapping themselves around him; he almost elbowed the intruder when he felt Kurama's ki signature. "Hn. Baka kitsune" Kurama giggled and licked his earlobe. "Why don't you come down Koibito, everybody is there" Hiei snorted. "Hn. you said that there will only be a few people around " Kurama assumed that it meant no. He decided to just side step the statement. "C'mon itooshi, the ice cream is downstairs" The fire demon perked up immediately. "Sweet snow?" Kurama sighed, he tried to correct Hiei a number of times that it was called ice cream but he wasn't really listening. He just let it go, it was really kind of cute.  "Yes, sweet snow" He released Hiei and went down the stairs. Hiei stood up and followed the kitsune down. 

They reached the living room and they were greeted by incredibly loud music and Kurama led him into the kitchen and opened the freezer door. Hiei stared at the way Kurama's hair swayed when he turned around, and his graceful hands when they took out a carton of ice cream from the fridge. He was now staring at Kurama's perfectly shaped bottom in his tight fitting jeans and was snapped out of his reverie when he heard the cheerful chatter come into the room.

"Ooohh…Ice cream!" A red-faced Botan exclaimed as she ran for the ice cream carton, Kurama stared at her. "Are you drunk?" Botan giggled while getting a heaping spoon full of ice cream. "Not really, I just had a couple-" Keiko entered the room and cut her off. "She almost finished off a whole bottle!" then she joined Botan in getting the ice cream devoured. Hiei was getting irritated and shot Kurama an 'where's-my-ice-cream?' look. Kurama turned to the two girls and found that the ice cream carton was empty. He chuckled and got another one.

When Hiei had finally gotten full, he sat down on a window in a corner of the living room. Just watching Kurama entertain the other guests. He looked out the window and stared at the stars. In the Ningenkai, the stars were beautiful to look, while in the Makai. The fog covers up the sky and all the stars were blocked out. He had been thinking about how much his life had changed when he had met Kurama. First they were companions planning to steal the Reikai artifacts, then friends. Now they were lovers. He was quietly reminiscing when Shizuru plopped down on the floor beside him.

"Nice party ne?" Hiei could tell she was drunk by the way she kept swaying around. "Hn" he never really met Shizuru, he just knew her as that stupid oaf's sister (Kuwabara ^_^). She got a cigarette out of her pocket and held it up in front of Hiei's face. "Would you light it up for me chibi-chan?" He would have blasted the woman to hell for calling him chibi-chan if it weren't only for Kurama's sake not to kill anyone. He just ignored it and just flicked his finger over the cigarette. "Doumo" Shizuru thanked him and smoked. 

After a few minutes, Yusuke made his way over to the fire demon with something behind his back. He grinned at Hiei and produced a sake bottle. "C'mon Hiei! Why don't you have some?" Hiei snorted. "No." He was expecting the raven-haired tantei to leave but he still lingered there. "What are you still doing here? Leave me alone" Yusuke didn't seem fazed by Hiei's rudeness and called Kuwabara over. The carrot top bounced (literally) over to them. Yusuke whispered something in his ear and Kuwabara guffawed. He pointed at Hiei and it took all of his willpower not to bite it off. Kuwabara finally had his laughter under control and puffed up his chest.

"Why won't you drink? Afraid you can't handle it?" Hiei had a glint in his ruby-eyes. How dare they say he was scared! He fixed them a fierce look. "I'm not afraid anything!" Yusuke grinned and handed Hiei a cup of sake (Don't know what those little cups are called).

*^^*

Kurama weaved through the crowd looking for Hiei. He finally saw him with Yusuke and Kuwabara. He finally reached them and began to call out. "Hiei, what are you doing…" He trailed of as he saw Hiei. 

The fire demon's face was as red as a tomato and he had an impish smile on his face. "Are you drunk?" He asked for the second time that day. Hiei shrugged and hiccupped, Kurama got the answer he wanted and grabbed the fire demon around the scruff of his neck. He knew he shouldn't have left him alone. He knew that sake and fire demons don't mix if you don't want your lawn incinerated. He had spent hours on making his moms garden grow the way it was and he had lost a lot of youki the last time he had let Hiei drink sake. Dragging the fire demon across the room towards the stairs, a fast song was put on the CD player and Hiei shrugged off his arm and ran to the center of the room. Kurama sighed and went after him. He did not want to refresh the garden again. He looked around the room; he couldn't see Hiei anywhere around the gyrating bodies. After a few more moments of searching, he had decided to sense for Hiei's youki. He couldn't sense it, must be either the sake or Hiei was masking his youki. 

He looked around the room again. He was willing to give up, might as well rest while there's time. He was about to sit down when he heard hooting and squealing in the next room. The redhead sighed, what is it this time? Making his way to the next room, the shouting got louder. He saw a crowd gathered around the dining room table. He stood on his tiptoes to see but a lot of people were blocking his way. A female classmate of his noticed him and sauntered over to him. "That spiky-haired boy is a really great dancer ne, Minamino-san?" She laughed as the crowd cheered again. If Kurama were in his fox form, his ears would have perked up. Spiky-haired? boy? He elbowed his way to the center of the crowd and his jaw almost hit the floor. There, in the middle of the table was Hiei. Dancing. The fire demon was swaying his hips to the music and it would've turned Kurama on if it weren't so ridiculous (H_H). 

He quickly grabbed the fire demon much to the crowd's dismay. Hiei tried to struggle but Kurama held him tight. A few boys tried to get him but Kurama quickly dashed of to his room offering a lame excuse that Hiei was very drunk and he had to get home before curfew.

Laying the fire demon on his bed, he sat down on the side of the bed and brushed a few strands away from Hiei's sweaty forehead. Hiei tried to protest but he shushed him by putting a finger on his lips. "I never knew you could dance like that. Maybe you could do that some time when were alone," Kurama suggested. "Hnn…" Hiei mumbled, almost asleep. Kurama kissed his forehead and rose from his seat. He stopped when he felt Hiei's hand grab his arm. "Hiei?" The fire demon kept quiet and tugged on is arm, beckoning him closer. He sat down again and Hiei pulled on his side locks. He pulled until they were almost nose-to-nose. 

Kurama stared at Hiei's lips hungrily. It was so tempting to run his tongue over Hiei's lips and taste the sake there. He started a little when Hiei suddenly pressed they're lips together in a brutal kiss. He heard the fire demon moan into his mouth when he dived his tongue into Hiei's sweet cavern. They parted when they both needed air and stared at each other. Hiei started to tug him over to the bed but much to Kurama's disappointment. The party not over yet and he had to entertain the guests. He held up a hand. "I'm sorry Hiei. But there's still a party out there and I have to entertain the mmmphh!!" he hadn't had the chance to answer because Hiei suddenly kissed him and muffled his words.

After a few moments of struggling he had finally gotten away from the libidinous fire demon and went down stairs to the party. After three hours the party had finally ended and Kurama was leading the last groups of guests to the door. He leaned against the door and sighed, he looked at his watch. 2 a.m. good thing it was Saturday tomorrow or he wouldn't be able to get up. 

He cleaned up the last of the soda cans and sake bottles off the floor while humming a nameless tune when he felt Hiei's ki come closer. He smiled and held out his arms, signing for Hiei to snuggle with him. Hiei went to the CD player first and pressed play, soft music began to play. (Hey! That rhymes!)

Kurama was surprised Hiei even knew what buttons to push. The Jaganshi went closer and pulled Kurama into a slow dance. The kitsune smiled and swayed his body together with Hiei in time to the music. It was amazing how the sake had made Hiei become so relaxed and show some feelings to him. They stayed that way for three songs, Hiei laid his head on Kurama's chest and nuzzled it. Kurama rested his head on the pine-scented hair and sighed, wishing that he could stay that way forever. Hiei looked up and they're gazes locked together.

"I haven't given you your present yet kitsune" Kurama cocked his head to the side curiously. "Honto?" Hiei nodded and reached for a hidden pocket on his trousers. He pulled out something. It was a necklace with a pendant hanging off on it. Kurama studied the pendant and gasped. The pendant was shaped like a fox with five tails. It was snuggled against its tails. He felt tears of happiness push at the back of his eyelids and he fought them back. He gazed at his precious fire demon and kissed him. A long sweet kiss, they parted and Hiei hung the necklace around his neck.

Kurama pulled Hiei for another slow dance and swallowed the tears that were threatening to spill over. He fingered the small pendant and nuzzled Hiei's neck. "Arigato koibito. Ai shitteru" He whispered in Hiei's ear. The fire demon snuggled deeper into Kurama's chest. "Hn." Then he looked up with a mischievous smirk on his face. "You still have to pay for leaving me before kitsune" Kurama blinked and Hiei's smirk grew bigger, baring one of his fangs. The youko finally got the message, grinned mischievously and picked the fire demon up despite the protests. They reached Kurama's bedroom and the redhead closed the door with his foot with a soft 'Click'.

*^^Owari^^*

Please review!!


End file.
